


Hold Me

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Love/Hate, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Music, Past Relationship(s), Piano, Suicide, Suicide Notes, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Shuhua commits suicide, and, Yuqi is doing the best she can, but, even music can't cure everything, to her former belief
Relationships: Song Yuqi/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Kudos: 11





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write this series - Hold Me is the first of a series - concerning suicide and death in general, and the grief that surrounds it from the POV the deceased was in a relationship/former relationship with. It's a very dark, unhappy, sad, vicious, emotional, insightful, angry, and heartbreaking look into a matter which is a tragically oftentimes case for people all over the world. I felt it's very important that I write this; for you, for me, for everyone.

"Pull me, oh, so close

Hold me, oh, so close..." Yuqi sung softly under her breath.

Yuqi's fingertips hovered over the ivory keys of the piano. Memories of Shuhua that the music had temporarily banished from her mind came back. Shuhua's cousin sending her Shuhua's last instagram post with her last words and the two texts:

"She's dead."

"Commit suicide."

Roared to life in Yuqi's mind.

She bashed her fingers down onto her piano. She didn't really care if the neighbours got annoyed. The neighbours could go and get fucked.

Tears welled up on the edge of Yuqi's eyes.

She wanted to hear Shuhua say that she loved her one more time before she had died.

She had never got that.

It killed her inside.

Shuhua was the love of her life.

And not a single person in the whole wide world believed her.

"Pull me, oh, so close

Hold me..." Yuqi's voice broke. "Oh..." She barely, softly managed, a sob coming out of her close. "So...close..."

Tears ran down her face like a river.


End file.
